


Cozy and soft Sherstrade vibes.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [95]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, greg taking care of sherlock, just something cozy and soft, sherlock had a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Sherlock? Sweetheart?” Greg closed the door of their bedroom, walking up to Sherlock and sitting down next to him on the bed. Sherlock immediately turned to face him, wrapping his arms around Greg and holding on tightly, letting out a loud sigh as Greg returned the hug.“Lestrade.” Sherlock whispered in Greg’s ear, snuggling against Greg’s body and Greg’s heart welled up, gently stroking Sherlock’s back.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Practice Stories [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739902
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Cozy and soft Sherstrade vibes.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the need for some cozy and soft vibes so I wrote this tiny thing.

“Sherlock? Sweetheart?” Greg closed the door of their bedroom, walking up to Sherlock and sitting down next to him on the bed. Sherlock immediately turned to face him, wrapping his arms around Greg and holding on tightly, letting out a loud sigh as Greg returned the hug. 

“Lestrade.” Sherlock whispered in Greg’s ear, snuggling against Greg’s body and Greg’s heart welled up, gently stroking Sherlock’s back. 

“Bad day, Sweetheart?” Greg asked after a while, feeling Sherlock nod against his shoulder. Greg hummed, placing a kiss on Sherlock’s hair and he smiled when Sherlock lifted up his head, meeting Greg’s eyes. Greg noticed how tired he looked, his eyes red-rimmed from crying and Greg’s stomach lurched. He hated it when Sherlock was upset, wanting to shield him from everything bad and awful in the world but also knowing it was impossible. 

“Okay. Want me around or do you need some space?” Greg asked, brushing a stray curl out of Sherlock’s face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Always want you around.” Sherlock mumbled against Greg’s lips, grabbing hold of Greg’s arms. 

“Good to know.” Greg answered fondly, rubbing their noses together before pulling Sherlock into another hug. Sherlock clung to him with desperation and Greg mumbled gently and kind words into his ear. He wondered again how many people had seen this side of Sherlock. How many people knew the depths of feelings Sherlock felt inside him? Pride welled up in Greg’s heart, forever grateful to be able to know this part of his lover. The soft, vulnerable side that Sherlock tried to hide so well. 

“Greg.” Sherlock whispered, lifting up his head to look into Greg’s eyes. He looked so young somehow, so small. Something stirred inside Greg, squeezing Sherlock’s hand and Sherlock gave a small smile, his cheeks turning soft pink. 

“You want to protect me. Take care of me.” 

“Course I do, Sweetheart.” Greg answered, swallowing away the lump in his throat. There was still a tiny flicker of doubt in Sherlock’s eyes, every time something like this was mentioned. As if Sherlock couldn’t really believe someone could  _ care  _ for him, could  _ love  _ him. Sherlock licked his lips, staring at their joined hand before meeting Greg’s gaze again. 

“You. Greg, you are-” Sherlock stopped, letting in a shaky breath and Greg felt his fingers tremble against his own. “You are- everything, to me.” 

“I love you, Sherlock.” Greg said, squeezing Sherlock's hand again before kissing him. The kiss was slow and warm, full of comfort and warmth. Greg panted a bit when they pulled back, Sherlock’s eyes were wider, his lips a nice pink. 

“I. I love you too, Lestrade.” Sherlock whispered, taking another kiss from Greg and Greg smiled, his face almost hurting from how wide his smile was. Some days it still felt unreal, Sherlock and he, together. Starting a life together, fitting into each other’s lives like puzzle pieces. 

“You’re adorable.” Greg whispered back, grinning just a tad wider when Sherlock curled his nose up. “Want me to start a bath for you?” Greg asked, placing a kiss on Sherlock’s knuckles, holding his hand to wait for Sherlock’s answer. 

“You, you don’t-”

“We’ve talked about this, Sweetheart. I don’t mind doing things for you, taking care of you.” 

“Fussing.”

“Fussing.” Greg agreed with fondness, knowing that Sherlock actually liked all that attention but found it difficult to ask for. 

“Nice, warm bath. Nice, comfy clothes. Good dinner. Sound good?” Greg asked, stroking Sherlock’s cheek with his thumb, giving an encouraging smile until Sherlock nodded, biting his lower lip. 

“Will you-” Sherlock stopped, biting his lip again before finding the courage to speak. “Will you wash my hair?”

“Of course, Sweetheart.” Greg answered, his fingers already tingling to get into those magnificent curls and to hear Sherlock’s soft sighs of pleasure. 

“I’ll start the bath now, you pick out some comfy clothes okay. Vanilla or coconut?” 

“Vanilla, please. But not the one with the glitter.” Sherlock answered, giving Greg a thankful smile, brushing away a beginning tear. 

“Vanilla it is then, Sweetheart. Minus the glitter.” Greg said, squeezing Sherlock’s hand once more before heading to the bathroom. 


End file.
